warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Czarodziejka Fay
Morgiana le Fay, znana szerzej jako Czarodziejka, jest osobistą wysłanniczką Pani Jeziora, a przez to także najbardziej wpływową osobą w całej Bretonii. right Historia Wola Czarodziejki jest wolą bogini i nawet król Bretonii musi liczyć się z jej zdaniem. Rycerze Graala, którzy poświęcili całe swe życie w służbie Pani Jeziora, są zobowiązani przez złożone przysięgi do odpowiadania na każde wezwanie i każdy rozkaz Morgiany. Ich śluby stawiają ten obowiązek ponad wierność księciu lub królowi, gdyż Czarodziejka i Pani Jeziora znaczą więcej niż jakikolwiek śmiertelny władca. W okresie, w którym tron Bretonii pozostaje pusty, Morgiana pełni funkcję zastępcy króla. Doskonałym dowodem jej potęgi jest fakt, że gdy Bretonią władał Bellaume Śmiały, Czarodziejka nakazła swoim rycerzom wyrzucić go z królewskiego dworu, pozbawić tytułu i honoru, a także wygnać z kraju. Jej polecenie zostało wykonane bez sprzeciwów, a następnego dnia na tronie zasiadł wybrany przez nią kandydat. Niektórzy twierdzą, że żyło wiele różnych Czarodziejek o wielu różnych imionach. Obecna, na ten przykład, zwana jest Morgianą. Inni utrzymują, że Czarodziejka towarzyszy Bretonii od samych jej początków i ma setki, jeśli nie tysiące, lat. Ostatnia z teorii głosi, że gdy przedstawicielka Pani Jeziora umiera, odradza się w nowym ciele, by dalej mogła wypełniać swoją świętą misję. Żyjąc poza hierarchią społeczeństwa Bretonii, Czarodziejka pojawia się tylko tam, gdzie ma ochotę. W swoich decyzjach kieruje się jedynie zdaniem swej bogini. Wiadomo, że prowadzi rycerzy Próby do finalnej części poszukiwań Graala. Gdy Czarodziejka przemierza Bretonię, odwiedzając przy okazji święte gaje, zabiera ze sobą napotkane po drodze dzieci — dzieci, które mają w sobie ukrytą moc mogącą doprowadzić do tragedii, jeśli nie nauczą się z niej korzystać. Ci „wybrańcy” trafiają do krainy poza czasem i przesztrzenią, do tajemniczego, innego świata. Dziewczęta czasami wracają do domu jako Panny Graala, jednak ich dusze i umysły ulegają bezpowrotnej przemianie. O porwanych młodzieńcach już nigdy się nie słyszy. Kiedy zbliża się jakieś szczególne niebezpieczeństwo, Czarodziejka wzywa któregoś z książąt lub nawet samego króla, aby przygotować jego armie do bitwy. Czasami rusza razem z wojskiem, by wspomóc je swoimi nieziemskimi mocami w imię honoru Pani Jeziora. Jej legendarna furia i siła drzemiąca w spojrzeniu wzbudza zarówno strach, jak i podziw w sercach jej wrogów i sprzymierzeńców. Podobno widziano, jak Czarodziejka w trakcie walki zsyła z niebios błyskawice i zabija wrogów samym gniewnym spojrzeniem. Często widać, jak otacza ją gęsta, magiczna mgła. Tańczy ona wokół niej, oślepiając wrogów i uzdrawiając sprzymierzeńców. Czarodziejka prowadzi samotne życie, a odnalezienie jej stanowi zazwyczaj trudne zadanie. Mimo to wielu rycerzy Próby kieruje do niej swoje kroki, aby zasięgnąć rady i dowiedzieć się, gdzie powinni szukać Graala. Jedną z jej siedzib jest spowita mgłą wyspa Lys leżąca na środku Świętego Jeziora w Lesie Klęski, gdzie Pani po raz pierwszy ukazała się Gillesowi. Czasami spotyka się ją także w tajemniczej Wieży Czarodziejki w Carcassonne. Z jej szczytu Morgiana sprawuje pieczę nad bezpieczeństwem księstwa i całej Bretonii. W wieży znajduje się niezliczona ilość magicznych laboratoriów oraz alchemicznych aparatur, których Czarodziejka używa do tworzenia potężnych eliksirów i niszczycielskich zaklęć. Bardzo niewielu Bretończyków kiedykolwiek zbliżyło się do Wieży Czarodziejki, a plotki mówią, że w jej środku Morgiana komunikuje się z samą Panią Jeziora. Bez względu na prawdziwość tych plotek nie podlega wątpliwościom, że jej wola jest dla wszystkich Bretończyków wolą Pani Jeziora. Mgły Śmierci W roku 2518 według KI flota Mrocznych Elfów wykorzystała osłonę z nienaturalnie gęstej mgły, by napaść na wybrzeże Bretonii. Podczas gdy elfi korsarze plądrowali nadmorskie miasta w poszukiwaniu bogactw i niewolników, armia szlachetnych rycerzy zgromadziła się, by odeprzeć atak najeźdzców. W trakcie bitwy tajemnicza mgła wzmogła się i zdziesiątkowała obie armie, będąc w rzeczywistości manifestacją burzliwych Wiatrów Magii. W końcu Mrocznym Elfom i spętanym przez nie potworom udało się osiągnąć przewagę. Wszystko zmieniło się wraz z przybyciem Czarodziejki. Za pomocą niespodziewanie potężnego zaklęcia uspokoiła ona Wiatry Magii, przejmując ich siłę i niszcząc wrogą flotę. Zaledwie kilku Mrocznym Elfom udało się zbiec z powrotem do domu... Łaska Czarodziejki Przed rozpoczęciem bitwy wielu żołnierzy z Bretonii składa modlitwy do Czarodziejki, prosząc o jej łaskę. Ona sama obdarza swym błogosławieństwem jedynie najodważniejszych i najszlachetniejszych rycerzy. Młodzi, lekkomyślni wojownicy cieszą się jej szczególnymi względami, gdyż to właśnie w ich sercach odwaga i oddanie płoną najmocniej. Jeśli rycerz zdobędzie przychylność Czarodziejki, ta da mu w dowodzie uznania specjalny prezent, który tradycyjnie należy przywiązać do włóczni lub hełmu. Dar ten może przyjąć różne formy — czasami Czarodziejka oddaje swój szal, a innym razem może wręczyć nawet kosmyk swoich włosów. Po otrzymaniu prezentu rycerz powinien złożyć przysięgę, obiecując, że nigdy nie ucieknie z pola bitwy. Jeśli złamie zakaz, przyniesie to konsekwencje zarówno jemu, jak i Czarodziejce. Artefakty *'Kielich Eliksirów' — w tym zdobionym kielichu Czarodziejka przechowuje miksturę uwarzoną z lilii zebranych w przeddzień bitwy. W zależności od użytego gatunku kwiatów i utkanych zaklęć może otrzymać płyn o różnych barwach i właściwościach: **'Czerwony' — lecznicza moc eliksiru pozwala rycerzom przeć na przód nawet pomimo otrzymania rozległych ran. **'Żółty' — opary z tego eliksiru zbierają się w chmurę, która oślepia wrogów. **'Biały' — z eliksiru podnosi się gęsta mgła, która jest w stanie całkowicie ukryć wybrany przez Czarodziejkę oddział, uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek ostrzał skierowany w jego stronę. **'Fioletowy' — dym wyłaniający się z eliksiru otacza Czarodziejkę niczym wąż i dusi każdego, kto ośmieli się do niej podejść. **'Niebieski' — chmura dymu wyłania się z eliksiru i dryfuje przez pole bitwy, aż dotrze do wybranej machiny oblężniczej, całkowicie blokując jej działanie. *'Lustro Morgiany' — to niezwykłe lustro pozwala Czarodziejce zaglądać w serca i umysły innych czarodziejów, pomagając rozpoznać ich intencje i przygotować się na spotkanie z nimi. *'Pas Złota' — w ten pas wpleciono bardzo silne zaklęcia ochronne, które mogą zatrzymać nawet najpotężniejsze ciosy. Dzięki jego mocy Czarodziejka może towarzyszyć rycerzom w czasie bitew i nie musi przywdziewać na siebie zbroi. *'Potężny chowaniec (ropucha)' — to stworzenie było niegdyś czarodziejem, który naraził się Czarodziejce. Teraz stanowi naczynie na jej moc i jest używany do wzmacniania czarów swej właścicielki oraz osłabiania zaklęć wroga. Zaklęcia *'Złe oko' — nierozsądnie jest drażnić Czarodziejkę, gdyż może ona zamienić cię w żabę! Wśród bretońskich chłopów panuje przekonanie, że większość żab w stawach i jeziorach to rycerze Próby, którzy nie zdołali odnaleźć Graala. Jedynym sposobem na wybawienie takiego nieszczęśnika od ponurego żywotu ropuchy jest pocałunek złożony przez najpiękniejszą dziewczynę we wsi. Nie trzeba chyba dodawać, że zaklęcia nie udało się dotąd złamać. *'Mgła Klęski' — po rzuceniu tego zaklęcia z pobliskiego Świętego Jeziora wyłania się gęsta mgła, która okrywa wybrany oddział tak, że prowadzenie względem niego ostrzału jest niemożliwe. *'Zguba' — osoba, która rzuci to zaklęcie, wygłasza „wyrok” na dowolną osobę lub potwora, a także wybiera wojownika, który ma przeprowadzić jego egzekucję. A więc, na przykład, Czarodziejka może powiedzieć: „Jehanie Maldemer, krasnoludzki król musi umrzeć pod twoim ostrzem!”. Słowa te zainspirują wywołanego rycerza i dodadzą mu męstwa, gdy będzie wypełniał zadanie. *'Oszustwo' — osoba, na którą rzuci się ten czar, będzie pod wpływem wizji, w której zobaczy niekończące się zielone łąki oraz tabuny dziewic lub jakikolwiek inny obraz raju istniejący w jej wyobraźni. Może nawet uwierzyć, że już umarła i trafiła do królestwa Morra. Pomysły na przygody *Czarodziejka zaginęła. Od ponad roku nikt nie napotkał jej na swojej drodze. Podczas gdy w Mousillon zbierają się mroczne siły, Bretonia będzie potrzebowała wszelkiego możliwego wsparcia, a zniknięcie Czarodziejki oznacza poważne osłabienie sił królestwa. Z tego powodu król wyznaczył nagrodę dla śmiałków, którzy ją odnajdą. Awanturnicy będą musieli zbadać wyspę Lys oraz Wieżę Czarodziejki. W tych miejscach mogą natknąć się na wskazówki, które pomogą ustalić, że Czarodziejka została uwięziona przez legendarnego Czarnego Rycerza. Odbicie jej może stanowić poważne wyzwanie, lecz magia ukryta w jej siedzibie powinna stanowić całkiem użyteczne wsparcie. *Pewnej nocy w imperialnej wsi leżącej przy granicy z Bretonią pojawiła się zrozpaczona kobieta ściskająca w ramionach noworodka. Zaczepiła ona przechodzącą grupę poszukiwaczy przygód, błagając ją, by zabrali jej córkę do najbliższej świątyni Shallyi. Chwilę później kobieta padła martwa na ziemię, najpewniej z wyczerpania. Dostarczenie dziecka do kapłanek wydaje się dość prostym przedsięwzięciem, lecz następnego dnia w okolicy pojawi się szlachcianka, która wyraźnie poszukuje noworodka. Sprawy skomplikują się, gdy wyjdzie na jaw, że włada ona potężną magią i jest w rzeczywistości Czarodziejką z Bretonii. Sam noworodek ma zadatki na czarodzieja i to z tego powodu Czarodziejka go poszukuje. Tylko dlaczego zależy jej na nim tak bardzo, że odważyła się wkroczyć na obce ziemie Imperium? Czyżby znalazła dla siebie godną następczynię? A może magiczna potęga dziecka jest zbyt wielka, by można było pozwolić mu żyć? *Gdy poszukiwacze przygód wkroczą do jednej z bretońskich wsi, natychmiast zostaną uwięzieni przez miejscowych rycerzy na rozkaz samej Czarodziejki. Uwięzieni w pobliskiej krypcie będą musieli wymyślić, jak uniknąć kary za zbrodnię, której nawet nie popełnili. Wkrótce okaże się, że „Czarodziejka” jest w rzeczywistości zwykłą oszustką. Tak naprawdę nie jest nawet człowiekiem, lecz wampirzycą z rodu Lamii, która zdobyła władzę nad okolicznymi ziemiami za pomocą hipnozy i giętkiego języka. Ujawnienie jej prawdziwej natury może być jednym sposobem, by uniknąć śmierci. Ciekawostki *Czarodziejka jest oczywistym nawiązaniem do postaci Morgany Le Fay z legend arturiańskich, na których to m.in. bazuje Bretonia jako całość. *Od dawna spekulowano, że Czarodziejka jest w rzeczywistości Leśnym Elfem reprezentującym Panią Jeziora. Niektóre spośród elfów mogły nawet w to wierzyć. D *Dopiero w Czasach Końca okazało się to nieprawdą, kiedy wyszło na jaw, że Czarodziejka jest człowiekiem. Później potwierdzono także, że mogła się starzeć i umierać, a jej śmiertelne ciało odnawiało się po każdej śmierci. Źródła *''Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia'' *''Warhammer: Storm of Magic - The Times of Great Magic'' *''Total War: Warhammer'' *''White Dwarf #203 — Morgiana le Fay'' Kategoria:Kult Pani Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Bohaterowie Bretonii